


战争后遗症 米露

by shuidaochui



Category: America (Hetalia) - Fandom, America/Russia (Hetalia) - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Russia (Hetalia) - Fandom, 伊万·布拉金斯基/阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuidaochui/pseuds/shuidaochui
Kudos: 7





	战争后遗症 米露

战后后遗症的俩人，米露

炽热沙尘卷着炎阳蹭过阿尔弗耳朵边，全副武装的他连擦去脸上汗液都做不到，耳边盘旋着通讯兵刺耳的无线电回音，他透过头盔往外看。

外面是一片荒土，头盔之外的城市废墟屹立着，有点模糊，他向前走去，直到看见了自己队友。

他们头盔被摘下来，站在废墟中央，手紧握着枪，一双双眼睛无神盯着阿尔弗。

“你，为什么不来救我们?”

阿尔弗惊醒了。

无边黑夜在他眼前蔓延开，没有在天边隐约连绵炮火，没有饿着肚子缩卷起来的平民小孩，没有炸弹，没有地雷。

这里是美国阿拉斯加州，深夜三点。

床头灯昏暗的亮着，阿尔弗一边床陷下去，但没有人，被子被掀开。

阿尔弗反复摸了那里好久，才终于感觉到一丝温度从手心传来，他悬着心放下一些仍感觉不安。

这里太安静了，安静到仿佛回到美国就像一场梦一样，也许他现在还躺在难闻的行军床上，也许早被炸进泥土或被什么子弹击中回忆人生，阿尔弗反复摩挲棉被，直到手心被搓痛，发热他才有点实感。

这时他听见走廊传来咚咚的敲击声，从远到近，阿尔弗心慢慢落下来。

卧室房门被一个白发男人打开，他拄着拐杖，拿着一杯热牛奶带进鲜活气息。

拐杖吭叽敲击木地板，男人借着拐杖一瘸一拐将热牛奶放在床头桌上，问道。

“做噩梦了吗?阿尔弗”

阿尔弗被惊住了，温柔又带有些冷离语句，一下子把他带回到战场上，那名心理医生坐在桌子后面，镜片后灰色眼睛平淡看着他。

【你梦见了你的战友吗】  
“阿尔弗?”

男人坐回床上，轻微摇晃的床铺惊醒了阿尔弗，他深深吸了口气才开口到。

“抱歉…伊万，我不小心回忆到了医生。”  
“啊…对不住，我忘了你们那还配置医生。”

伊万抬起头没说什么，他解开睡袍纽扣，赤裸身体一下子暴露在空气中，背部文着一大片被割裂断的向日葵纹身，割裂它们的是一处处惊心动魄的丑陋伤痕，密密麻麻布满整个背。

“你不睡吗?伊万”  
“跟你一样，睡不着。”  
阿尔弗从身后抱住伊万，他怀抱不算紧，虚虚托住对方，却托住俩人的心。

“那他们叫什么呢?”伊万问。  
“艾米，奇可，克拉斯，布尔克……”  
伊万顺着接上阿尔弗的话。  
“阿列克斯，安德烈，伊利尔，伊戈尔夫，乔帕特……”  
“尽管死去那么多人。”阿尔弗道。  
“运回国的只有旗帜。”伊万回答。

俩人再没有说话，伊万转过来将人给抱在怀里，他的右脚是金属义肢，在最后一次任务重被炸毁的，有点重，移上来时发出咔的一声。

阿尔弗迷茫去摸对方耳朵，却触碰到一片冰冷，银色金属耳环俩边各打了俩三个，在昏幽灯下闪烁光芒。

“多了几个，新打的?”  
“我睡不着。”  
伊万因疼痛颤了颤，他手环住阿尔弗的腰，斜身下去，眉钉跟着贴近对方的鼻子。

“医生说再打下去容易造成感染。”

“不仅只有你做噩梦啊.阿尔弗。”  
伊万缠了上去，手伸进阿尔弗衬衫里四处乱摸，上面伤痕不算多，仅有消瘦助骨凸出而已，他脑袋仅靠着人胸口，听着鲜活心跳好久才缓过来开口道。  
“但我总觉得我能为他们做点什么，不是立碑不是盖旗，应该是，应该是更加感同身受的东西……疼痛，鲜血…他们…他们背负了我的一切。”

阿尔弗似有触动，就像溺死俩人在深海深吻，他抓着人肩膀，唇触唇吻了下去，伊万嘴唇意外很冷，大约是因为耳钉疼痛，他脸色发白，连带着嘴唇都变得干枯，阿尔弗不在乎这个。

舌尖挑动伸进，仔细撵过伊万舌头上那银色钉球，他体内是炽热的，就像那荒土一样，被兵器包裹起来士兵，防护服里都是湿润汗液。

也许他们还没回来，也许还在那荒土之上。

伊万吻技一直很糟糕，自从他们见面那时开始就是这样，他艰难的将舌尖吸卷在阿尔弗舌头上，舌钉擦过对方的牙尖，给一阵酥麻与阵痛扯着他无法呼吸。

伊万还记得他第二次出任务时，那种蒙住鼻子窒息感就是这样感觉，他手指不由触动，紧紧抓住阿尔弗手腕留下很深抓痕。

再然后是皮肤之间相触，伊万直到现在都不太能和人触碰，阿尔弗也是，幸运的是他们两能彼此互相触摸的爱人。

伊万被阿尔弗压到床上，这次伊万挺立白暂胸上不是乳钉而是乳环别着，金属与粉软肉混合在一起，阿尔弗扯了扯，疼痛感让伊万既感到恐惧又兴奋。

“你又在身上加奇奇怪怪东西了。”  
“这是很传统的乳环呀。”  
“倒不如说”阿尔弗摸上伊万身子，手摸过肚脐肚钉，“一个给自己上那么多钉的人，不会给自己有传统手法吧。”

以往伤痕早已变得默暗，缝线痕迹还在上面彰显战役惨烈，跟以拆弹反恐为主的阿尔弗不同，伊万执行的是深入敌方的任务，子弹从腹部穿过，有的被打在里面，有的没穿透护甲。

阿尔弗低身下来轻啄人的乳环，轻轻含住拉扯往上，另手照顾不甘寂寞另一边，伊万很显然动了情，一手环住阿尔弗脖子，一手顺着阿尔弗胸往下摸去。

“还痛吗?”  
“痛只有一瞬间你不是最明白的吗?”   
是啊他是最明白的，他的同伴即便死了也根本不会怪罪他。  
“一瞬间你的身体穿过一股硝烟，那便是疼了。”

阿尔弗顺势揉捏住伊万高挺肉棒，指尖划过龟头边缘，激蹭起伊万一阵阵颤抖，他快速摁转那肉棒上钉，奇异而疼痛质感充斥上来，伊万双手环抱住阿尔弗腰，脑袋往下靠着毛茸茸的金脑袋。

这样姿势有点难受，最先缓不过气来的却是阿尔弗，他肺部在炸弹下被轰有点错位又或是是别的什么，阿尔弗因为情欲大口大口喘气，密布汗液从额头上溢出，他却始终喘不上气。

伊万往上，将人环抱在怀中，他经常这样对自家妹妹，这般安慰阿尔弗倒是第一次，金发男人在在他怀里喘着粗气，过了好一会才平静下来，他们又亲吻缠绵起来。

俩人性爱不得不进行的缓慢，伊万被阿尔弗抬起一边大腿，阿尔弗睡袍下的肉棒往上前抵住伊万穴口，那处一张一缩邀请外人。

阿尔弗几乎不废什么力就挤了进去，龟头被温湿包裹住，交合异样感很好缓解俩人焦躁，阿尔弗很快进去一半，他艰难喘着气。

“……你做了…准备?”  
“抱歉，”伊万脸红起来，在他苍白皮肤上格外明显，“有点刺痛，所以有些上瘾。”他看上去羞极了，双手缩回身后，说话都有些无厘头。

阿尔弗感到血液都汇集一处，他脑子变得空白，憋着气快速顶弄几下，引得伊万惊叫连连，他大力碾过那处凸起，动作却又很快平缓下来。

阿尔弗感觉就像快溺死的人，在水中反复挣扎，他大量吸入空气却得不到缓解，临死感与快感混合一起。

他跟着拉扯住伊万乳头上乳环，惊得这个俄罗斯人身体颤抖，疼痛与异样连环串上，伊万也很快找不着北，他身子弓起，里面敏感点被顶上。

只有高潮性爱才能让他们真真切切感觉自己还活着。

阿尔弗紧抓着伊万腰，在上面留下红通的印子，他挺着腰大量精液伴随肉棒射入伊万体内，他大口吸气，射完以后一下子倒在床上，半天无法出声。

体内滚烫津液激的伊万肉棒颤动，顺着对方射了出来，滴落在床单渲开一片。

他状况倒比阿尔弗好一些，只是刚刚太激动金属义肢膝盖嗑床，正痛着，伊万不讨厌这个感觉。

过了好些一会，牛奶开始冷下来。

“最开始你是怎么度过的呢?伊万。”  
阿尔弗好不容易才缓过气，他紧抓住柔软太空棉，汗腥味浑浊在空气之中，他还感觉有点闷，就像在荒土一样，但这次不同，伊万明亮紫眼盯着他，喝着那杯早已冷掉的牛奶。

就像他们刚刚见面那样，那一个阿尔弗准备好枪的夜晚，伊万就在那喝着威士忌，眼睛亮亮看着他。

“像你一样，不停在做噩梦。”  
他抿了一口。  
“我回来时睡得房间很窄，让我想到了帐篷里行军床，很闷，那时候还没有装上这个老伙计。”  
他抬了抬腿部的金属义肢，发出几声咔咔声音。

“我每天只能在床和窗口那里来回，那时还是莫斯科夏天，那地方有点潮湿，我举着枪正对脑袋时候，手上沾满汗，打偏了。”

阿尔弗另只手抓握住伊万手腕，手猛然缩紧，他害怕，却又带着安心，只有去过地狱地方才会明白死亡是最大的安慰剂。

“我妹妹没有听到枪声，附近正好在拆迁，她走进来说，要吃饭了。”  
伊万眼睛依然亮着，那些过往似烟一样消散了。  
“在开枪时我看见了我的战友，他们在那里站着，直挺挺，然后我看见他们躺着棺材里看着我，旁边是有一个空着的棺材是我的。”  
“但没有我名字，”伊万轻笑起来，“他们还没准备好给我下葬呢。”  
“但我们知道一切都不会过去的，阿尔弗。”  
“你很幸运。”

阿尔弗有些恍惚，他力气不由放松，顺着伊万的话回忆起当初。

那个戴着口罩医生站在他面前，面目模糊，说道。

“你很幸运，男孩。”

在他旁边是一个叫做吉米的男人，他是一位拆弹兵，是另外一个小队的，双手很灵活，他在食堂时曾大谈自己退伍时要做一个画家梦想，在医疗站里，吉米颓废靠在床上看着外面，他双臂空落落的几乎什么都没有。

他在医生说的时，眼睛无神盯着阿尔弗，再然后阿尔弗走的那个晚上，吉米饮弹自杀了。

伊万始终没有关掉灯，也没有入睡，阿尔弗知道这样晚上已经持续很久了，但他感到隐隐安心。

“也许我们可以养一条狗，医生说养养宠物会比吃药好一些。”  
“狗会乱叫。”  
“那就养只猫吧，一只跟你一样大的猫咪，毛很多。”  
“一只跟你一样胖的?”  
“伊万!”

阿尔弗一直在说，他从猫类饲养条件说到有小猫该如何带它们去玩，伊万紧握着对方的手，温暖气息慢慢传递过来，他在天边泛白时候陷入沉睡，以一种靠在床头的姿势。

战争从来没有离开。

作者[水稻炊]


End file.
